supersentaiallfandomcom-20200214-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Tensou Sentai Goseiger (天装戦隊ゴセイジャー Tensō Sentai Goseijā?) is the title of Toei Company's thirty-fourth entry in its long-running Super Sentai Series of Japanese tokusatsu television series. It joined Kamen Rider W as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, until the premiere of Kamen Rider OOO. The series ties in with the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, with the characters using cards resembling Cardass cards used in the game to transform and access various weapons, similar to the concept of Kamen Rider Decade and its link to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. The cast and characters were revealed at an event at Tokyo Dome City on January 30 and 31, 2010. The protagonists also had a cameo appearance in the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-onger: GinmakuBang!!. The phrase "Descent!" (降臨! Kōrin!?) is utilized in the promotional materials for the series. Plot Unknown to the people of Earth, there is a branch of humanity called the "Gosei Angels" (護星天使 Gosei Tenshi?) whose mission is to protect the Earth.1 When the Earth is targeted by an evil alien invasion force called Warstar, they destroy the Heaven's Tower (天の塔 Ten no Tō?), the bridge between the Earth and the Gosei World, home of the Gosei Angels, to keep them from interfering. However, five apprentice Gosei Angels are on Earth at the time and, while finding a way to return back home, they become the Goseigers to stop Warstar. But soon after, the monstrous Yuumajuu emerge from their slumber and the Goseigers receive aid from a special being called Gosei Knight who once fought against the Yuumajuu in the past. But even after they defeat the Yuumajuu, the evil robotic Matrintis Empire rises to take over the Earth with the data acquired from the last two groups. Once they are defeated, the Goseigers face their greatest enemy in the one who has been manipulating the other groups from the very beginning: a rogue Gosei Angel who took their mission to protect the Earth to a dangerous extreme by planning to destroy all life and recreate the world in his image. Characters Goseigers Allies * Master Head * Nozomu Amachi * Shuchirou Amachi * Datas Evil Spirits Universal Annihilation Army Warstar * Great King Month Doreiku * Dereputa of the Meteor * Buredoran of the Comet * Gyōten'ō of the Supernova * Deinbaruto of the Morning Star * Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Aliens * Mizōgu of the Clump (1) * Zaruwakku of the UFO (2) * Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow (3) * Mazuāta of Music (4) * Uchuseruzō of Influenza (5) * Hidou of the Swift Runner (6) * Abauta of the Research (7) * Fandahō of Nonsense (8) * Irian of the Queen Bee (9) * Kurasunīgo of 5000°C (10) * Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock (11) * Pawādodāku of Mutation (13) * Tāgeito of the Satellite (14) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu * Makuin of the Blob * Kinggon of the Bigfoot * Buredoran of the Chupacabra Minor Yuumajuu * Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko (17) * Zeibu of the Mummy (18) * Giemurou of the Kappa (19) * Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran (20) * Waraikozou of the Gremlin (21) * Uobouzu of the Nessie (22) * Zaigo of the Skyfish (23) * Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre (24) * Sarawareteiru of the Yōsei (25) * Hitto of the Tengu (26) * Jogon of the Ningyo (27) * Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū (28) * Erumugaimu of the Baku (30) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis * Robogōgu of the Tensai * Metal-Alice of the Agent * Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg Matroids * Zan-KT of the Shield (33) ** Zan-KT2 of the Shoot (34) *** Zan-KT3 of the Short (43) * Zuteru-S of the Mach (35) * Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan (36) * Adoborute-G of the Vital (37) * Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer (39-40) * Ain-I of the Neutral (41) * Saroge-DT of Imitation (42) Brajira of the Messiah * Dark Gosei Knight (47-48) Dark Headders * Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder (46) * Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder (47) * Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder (47-48) Arsenal Mecha Episodes